Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to fluid flow detection. More specifically, certain embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the detection of fluid flowing in conduits, vessels or other physical mediums, utilizing accelerometers.
Description of the Background
Fluid flow sensing is an important aspect of many industrial, medical and commercial systems, and is often accomplished using one or more flow sensors. A flow sensor is a device for sensing the rate of fluid flow. Typically a flow sensor is referenced as the sensing element used in a flow meter, or flow logger, to record the flow of fluids. There are various kinds of flow sensors and flow meters, including some that have a vane that is pushed by the fluid and that can drive a rotary potentiometer or similar device. Other flow sensors are based on sensors which measure the transfer of heat caused by the moving medium. This principle is common for microsensors to measure flow.
Flow meters are related to devices called velocimeters that measure velocity of fluids flowing through them. Another example of flow measurement is the laser-based interferometry often used for air flow measurement; but for liquids, it is often easier to simply measure the flow. Another approach to flow measurement is Doppler-based methods. Hall effect sensors may also be used, such as on a flapper valve, or vane, to sense the position of the vane as displaced by fluid flow. Other examples of flow sensors include Doppler (ultrasonic) sensors, sensors based on the Coriolis Effect, thermal mass flow sensors, Venturi meters and vortex flow meters, among others.
While such configurations are accurate for sensing fluid flow, they are expensive and often require invasive sensors that complicate the installation process for the sensor itself into the system in which flow is to be measured. What is needed is a non-invasive sensing configuration that is inexpensive yet sufficiently accurate to measure fluid flow.